sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Chic-ism
}} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = }} Chic-ism is the eighth studio album by American R&B band Chic, released on the WEA label in 1992. The album includes singles "Chic Mystique" (#1 US Club Play, #48 R&B) and "Your Love" (#3 US Club Play). Nine years after Chic's final album Believer, during which Nile Rodgers and Bernard Edwards had worked as songwriters and producers for artists such as David Bowie, Madonna, Duran Duran, Robert Palmer, and The B-52's, and the Chic back catalogue and its musical legacy had been re-evaluated by both music critics and the general public, Edwards and Rodgers reunited for a long-awaited eighth Chic album and the following years would see the two touring the world with their new line-up of the band. Chic-ism was digitally remastered and re-issued by Wounded Bird Records in 2006. Track listing All songs written by Nile Rodgers and Bernard Edwards except as indicated. #"Chic Mystique" - 6:27 (Nile Rodgers/Bernard Edwards/Princesa) #"Your Love" - 5:54 #"Jusagroove" - 3:41 #"Something You Can Feel" - 4:31 (Nile Rodgers/Bernard Edwards/Princesa) #"One and Only One" - 4:27 #"Doin' That Thing to Me" - 4:05 #"Chicism" - 4:06 (Nile Rodgers/Bernard Edwards/Princesa) #"In It to Win It" - 5:45 #"My Love's for Real" - 4:52 #"Take My Love" - 5:36 #"High" - 4:29 #"M.M.F.T.C.F." - 4:36 #"Chic Mystique (Reprise)" - 4:05 (Nile Rodgers/Bernard Edwards/Princesa) Personnel * Sylver Logan Sharp - Lead vocals (1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, 11, 13) * Jenn Thomas - Lead vocals (1, 3, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 13) *Bernard Edwards - vocals, bass guitar *Nile Rodgers - guitar, vocals * Princessa (Jennece S. Moore) - Lead vocals/rap (1, 4, 7, 13) * Brenda White King - vocals * Briz - vocals * Dennis Collins - vocals * Fonzi Thornton - vocals * Michelle Cobbs - vocals * Tawatha Agee - vocals * Sonny Emory - drums * Sterling Campbell - drums * Richard Hilton - keyboards, programming * Andreas Levin - programming * Geraldo Velez - percussion * Stan Harrison - saxophone, alto & tenor * Steve Elson - saxophone, alto, tenor & baritone * Mac Gollehon - trumpet, flugelhorn, trumpet (piccolo) * Alfred Brown - strings * Elena Barere - strings * Fred Zlotkin - strings * Gerald Tarack - strings * Julien Barber - strings * Juliet Haffner - strings * Marti Sweet - strings * Matthew Raimondi - strings * Max Ellen - strings * Mitsue Takayama - strings * Regis Iandiorio - strings * Richard Locker - strings * Richard Sortomme - strings * Winterton Garvey - strings * Gene Orloff - conductor (strings) Production * Bernard Edwards - producer * Nile Rodgers - producer * Bob Ludwig - mastering * Dave O'Donell - mixing * Jon Goldberger - mixing * Jeff Gold, Robin Lynch - art direction and design * Stéphane Sednaoui - photography US Singles "Chic Mystique" "Chic Mystique" *Warner Bros. Records promo 12" PRO-A-5069, 1992 ;Side A #"Chic Mystique" (Club Mix) - 7:59 #"Chic Mystique" (Club Dub) - 8:06 #"Chic Mystique" (Bonus A Cappella) -1:24 #* Remix tracks 1-3 Masters At Work ;Side B #"Chic Mystique" (12" Remix Extended Album Version) - 6:50 #"Chic Mystique" (Lovely Club Mix) - 6:46 #"Chic Mystique" (4 A.M. Mix) - 7:03 #* Remix tracks 2 & 3 Roger Sanchez "Chic Mystique (Remixes)" *Warner Bros. Records 12" 0-40225, 1992 ;Side A #"Chic Mystique" (Club Mix) - 7:59 #"Chic Mystique" (Club Dub) - 8:06 #"Chic Mystique" (Lovely Club Mix) - 8:13 #* Remix tracks 1-2: Masters At Work, track 3: Roger Sanchez ;Side B #"Chic Mystique" (Brothers In Rhythm 12" Mix) - 7:41 #"Chic Mystique" (Taramasalta And Jam Dub) - 6:34 #"Chic Mystique" (12" Extended Album Version) - 6:50 #"Chic Mystique" (Reprise Album Version) - 4:05 #* Remix tracks 1-2: Brothers In Rhythm "Chic Mystique" *Warner Bros. Records CD single 9362 40225-2, 1992 #"Chic Mystique" (Single Version) - 4:08 #"Chic Mystique" (Club Mix) - 7:59 #"Chic Mystique" (Brothers In Rhythm 12" Mix) - 7:41 #"Chic Mystique" (Reprise Album Version) - 4:05 #"Chic Mystique" (Lovely Club Mix) 8:13 #"Chic Mystique" (4 AM Mix) - 7:03 #"Chic Mystique" (12" Remix Extended Album Version) - 6:50 #"Chic Mystique" (Taramasalta And Jam Dub) - 6:34 #"Chic Mystique" (Club Dub) - 8:06 #* Remix tracks 2 & 9: Masters At Work, tracks 3 & 8: Brothers In Rhythm, track 5 & 6: Roger Sanchez. "Your Love" "Your Love" *Warner Bros Records. 12" single 0-40393, 1992 ;Side A #"Your Love" (12 Remix) - 7:12 #"Your Love" (Remix Instrumental) - 7:12 #"Your Love" (Album Edit) - 4:17 #* Remix tracks 1 & 2: Nellee Hooper ;Side B #"Your Love" (Extended Album Version) - 6:25 #"Your Love" (Hank's Mix) - 4:25 #" M.M.F.T.C.F." (Album Version) - 4:37 #* Remix track 1: Gail "Sky" King, remix track 2: Bernard Edwards & Nile Rodgers "Your Love" *Warner Bros Records. CD single 9362 40393-2, 1992 #"Your Love" (Album Edit) - 4:17 #"Your Love" (12" Remix) - 7:12 #"Your Love" (Hank's Mix) - 4:25 #"M.M.F.T.C.F." (Album Version) - 4:37 #"Your Love" (Extended Album Version) - 6:25 #"Your Love" (Remix Instrumental) - 7:12 #* Remix tracks 2 & 6: Nellee Hooper, track 3: Bernard Edwards & Nile Rodgers, track 5: Gail "Sky" King References Category:1992 albums Category:Chic (band) albums Category:Albums produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Albums produced by Bernard Edwards Category:Warner Bros. Records albums